Sofia och Teos äventyr
by abbaqb
Summary: Detta är en historia om Lucys barn och deras äventyr i Narnia :)
1. chapter 1

Detta är en berättelse om Lucys dotter Sofia och hennes son Teo och deras äventyr i Narnia. Men jag tycker inte vi ska gå händelserna för fort fram utan börja lite smått i deras barndom och sedan hoppa fram till just innan de besöker Narnia.

Sofia var 9 år och Teo 7 år när de för första gången hörde sin mamma prata om Narnia, Caspian och Aslan. De satt alla vid elden hemma och eftersom Lucy lovat sina barn att hon skulle berätta om sin barndom bara de blev tillfälligt gamla så hade de båda barnen tjatat så mycket så hon hade fått ge sig. Jaja nu ska jag försöka beskriva vad de var hon sa till dem båda barnen.

När jag och mina syskon var små så var det krig i England vilket gjorde att vi och väldigt många barn till fick åka ut på landet där de sades vara säkert. Själv resan ditt var tråkig men samtidigt spännande eftersom vi inte visste var vi skulle hamna. Men till slut kom vi till Professor Kirkes fantastiska hus, även om hans hjälpreda var väldigt stäng och inte de minsta rolig. Men åter till saken en dag när det regnade och vi hade tråkigt så bestämde vi oss för att leka kurragömma och det var Peter som räknade och vi andra gömde oss. Jag visste inte riktigt vart jag skulle ta vägen för alla de bra platserna tog de andra. Men då hittade jag en dörr som inte var låst så jag gick in i rummet. Det var helt tomt bortsett från något som var under ett lakan vilket såklart gjorde mig nyfiken men när jag drog av lakandet så såg jag ett underbart klädskåp. Men eftersom Peter snart skulle komma och heta efter mig smög jag in och tänkte gömma mig inne i det. Det hängde flera pälsar i skåpet så det var mjukt när jag rörde mig bakåt efter som jag tänkte luta mot baksidan medans jag väntade med efter ett tag kände jag en gran gren mot mig. När jag vände mig om så stod jag i en skog helt plötsligt och de var snö runt omkring.

"Nej nu ljuger du mamma" av rätt Teo. "nej det gör jag faktiskt inte och om du har tur när du blir äldre så kommer du få se det" Lucy log mot sina barn och fortsatte.

Var, var ja, jo jag gick runt lite i skogen tills jag såg en lyktstolpe mitt ute i ingenstans. Jag fick fram till den för att undersöka och det var då jag mötte Herr Tumnus för första gången. Han bjöd hem mig på te bla och även fast han inte var ond bara rädd så försökte han hålla kvar mig så att det vita drottningen kunde ta mig. Den vita drottningen är förresten den som styr i landet Narnia som jag nu hade hamnat i och det är hon som ser till att det alltid är vinter. Men hon är ond och för stenar folk som hon inte tycker om. Men han ångrade sig till slut och lätt mig gå hem och enligt mig och den värden var det flera timmar senare men när jag väll var tillbaka så hade de bara gått sekunder och fast jag trodde de varit oroliga för mig så hade inget ändrats och Edmund skällde ut mig för att jag förstörde leken men när jag berättade allt så trodde ingen på mig. Vi gick alla för att undersöka skåpet men det var precis som vanligt, alltså som ett vanligt skåp när vi kom ditt. Men den kvällen gick jag tillbaka ditt igen och även om jag inte visste det då förföljde Edmund mig in i skåpet och till Narnia. Jag gick hem till Herr Tumnus för att se att han mådde bra men under tiden mötte Edmund på den vita drottningen som lyckades charma honom och tro att hon ville göra honom till prins men att han måsta ta med sina 3 syskon (alltså oss) med sig nästa gång han kom. Men när han var på väg tillbaka stötte han på mig och jag blev såklart glad över att i alla fall han skulle tro mig. Men såklart svek han mig han sa till Susan och Peter att jag bara hittade på vilket fick mig att börja gråta och de slutade med att de fick prata med professorn. Ett par dagar efter när vi spelade så råkade vi ha sönder ett fönster vilket fick oss att först springa för att undersöka saken och när vi hörde röster så sprang vi och gömde oss och det slutade med att vi hamnade i det tomma rummet. Fast alls visste att vi egentligen inte skulle få plats så gömde vi oss i skåpet men ju längre in vi kom desto kallar blev de och helt plötsligt så stod vi i snö. För att ta de kört Edmund tvingades ge mig en ursäkt, vi tog varsin päls och gick för att besöka Herr Tumnus. Men när vi kom ditt så var hans hus upp och ner och på en lapp stod det att han blivit tagen av "polisen" eftersom han umgåtts med mig en människa. Det var kort efter det som vi fick möta herr och fru bäver vilket var ett mycket trevligt par. De bjöd hem oss för att berätta profetian som rådde i landet "2 söner av Adam och 2 döttrar av Eva ska komma till Narnia och besegra den vita häxan och ta sommaren tillbaka". Men medans vi var där så rymde Edmund i väg för att träffa häxan. Tyvärr hann vi inte ikapp för att stoppa honom innan han var på hennes mark. Men vi måsta fly för snart var hennes män efter oss men tack vare herr och fru bäver så kom vi fram till Aslan och armen som han hade samlat till oss. Men på vägen ditt så träffade vi även på jultomten, jag vet att ni inte tror på mig men de var så. Vi fick alla en varsin julklapp eller ja vi fick två var, jag fick en liten kniv och en flaska med elixir som helade alla sår, Susan fick en pilbåge, pillar och även horn som var man än var skulle man få hjälp sen så har vi Peter han fick ett svärd och en sköld. Men medans vi gick blev det också sommar lagom tills vi kom fram till lägret där Aslan och alla griper hade slagit läger. Medans vi var i lägret hände en hel del tex lärde sig Susen att använda pilbågen, Peter sitt svärd och jag provade på att kasta kniv allt för att bi skulle kunna försvara oss själva och senare för att kunna slås mot häxan. I lägret fanns alla möjliga varelser talande djur, kentaurer, fauner och många andra varelser men Aslan var den speciellaste av dem då han var det största lejon jag någonsin har sett.

"Jag vet att de går lite fort fram just nu men ni ser ut att börja bli trötta och exakt alla detaljer skulle göra att vi skulle få vara här hela veckan" Lucy log åt sina två barn och gäspade lite i smyg nu och då.

Men när jag och Susan var en bit utanför lägret en dag så blev vi attackerade av två talande vargar. Som tur var hade Susan sitt horn med sig och tack vare det kom Peter för att rädda oss och dödade en av vargarna men den andra ledde några av våra män till den vita häxans läger så vi kunde få tillbaka Edmund. Och allt gick bra efter det vi förlät honom och Peter tränade med han men sen kom den vita häxan och krävde honom tillbaka för tydligen var han en förrädare och alla förrädare var hennes egendom. Aslan tog med sig in i hans tält en stund och när de kom ut tycktes de ha en överenskommelse som senare skulle visa sig vara att han skulle dö i Edmunds ställe. På kvällen så följde jag och Susen efter honom när han gick och vi kom fram till ett altare och fick se hur de offrade honom. Men de stannade inte länge efter att han var död för de skulle göra sig klara för strid dagen efter så jag och Susan skickade bud om att han var död och stannade med hans kropp tills det blev gryning. Men när vi var på väg ifrån platsen hörde vi ett hemskt ljud bakom oss och när vi vände oss om var kroppen borta de var endast altaret lovar och även det hade gått av på mitten. Men helt plötsligt stod han där framför oss och vi fick veta att orsaken till varför han hade återuppstått var för att han hade offrat sig själv. Men vi hade ingen tid att spilla så vi skyndade oss fram till häxans slott , vi fick rida på Aslans rygg på väg ditt. Och där återupplivar Aslan alla dom blivit försenade även herr Tumnus som tydligen blivit förstenad och sen tog sig alla till slagfältet där det hade pågått stöder bra länge. Susan fick bland det första när vi kom ditt skjuta en pil i en dvärg som var på väg att döda Edmund och till sist så besegrade vi den vita häxan och jag gav livs elixir till alla som jag ansåg behövde det och bara hon var besegrad så var allt över. Det tog ett tag innan allt var klart men eftersom vi besegrat den onda häxan så blev vi alla fyra kungar och drottningar av Narnia. Peter den store, Susan den godhjärtade, Edmund den rättrådige och jag Lucy den modiga. Efter det försvann Aslan och lämnade oss att styra i landet vilket vi gjorde i många år men en dag när vi var ute på jakt hittade vi den där lyktstolpen och jag kom ihåg vad det var som hade hänt när vi först kom till Narnia för tänk er de hade gått så lång tid att vi hade glömt allt. Men det slutade med att vi kom vår värd i alla fall och där slutar vi för i kväll så berättar jag om vårt möte med Prins Caspian i morgon.

Sofia och Teo lyssnade faktiskt och gick och lade sig efter historien och även om de inte trodde på den så fantiserade de ihop hur de skulle vara att få komma ditt själva.


	2. Chapter 2

Detta är 6 år in i framtiden då Sofia hade hunnit bli 15 och Teo hade blivit 13. Men fast de var så många år sen som de hörde berättelsen om eras mor och hennes syskons så kom de ihåg dem ordagranna även om de inte trodde på dem så var de ändå ett bra ställe att låta fantasin flöda till när de mådde dåligt eller bara hade tråkigt. Sofia hade många skisser som hon gjort igenom åren på hur hon trodde det skulle se ut i Narnia både hur hon trodde de såg ut vid deras första besök där vid deras andra och även vid tredje besöket och då även lite över hur hon trodde Aslans land såg ut. En del av bilderna hade hennes mor Lucy sett och hon hade sagt att de varit väldigt lika i alla fall vad hon mindes från sin barndom.

Där vi ska fortsätta ifrån är en varm sommardag i mitten av juli, Sofia och Teo har följt med sina föräldrar till en strand för att sola och bada. De kom ganska tidigt ditt och det var nästan folktomt de var endas en familj till på stranden. De bestämde sig för att sätta isig ner nära ett litet berg där det fanns en liten "pol" som alla kallade det men det var som en gryta som blivit med åren som alltid var full med vatten och det var där de hade lärt sig simma men nu när det hade varit varmt så länge så hade den helt torkat ut eller i alla fall var det de alla hade antagit. Hela förmiddagen gick och det kom bara mer och mer folk till stranden, Sofia satt och solade men ritade även där hon satt. Hennes bror Teo var ute i vattnet och lekte tillsammans med några av ungdomarna som hade kommit till stranden under tiden de hade varit där. Sofia ritade som i trans där hon satt i sin bikini på stranden och det var bara när hennes mor sa att det var lunch som hon reagerade och vaknade upp. De åt en lunch bestående av mackor, äppeljuice, några äpplen och medans de åt det så satt Sofia och tittade på teckningen. Men det var då hon något som hon inte hade tänkt på när hon ritade den så hon visade sin lillebror. "Vad tycker du att detta ser ut som" sa hon och räckte honom bilden. "polen? Hur så?" men när han tittade en gång till så såg han förbryllad ut "eller vänta inte riktigt för så ser de inte ut där." Han såg riktigt fundersam ut nu som att han sett något liknade förut men inte kunde komma på var. "Ser du det där i vattnet där i hörnet? Jag var i trans när jag gjorde den här jag vet inte ens varför jag ritade den" sa Sofia. Teo som var van vid att hans syster kunde göra så ibland nickade bara när han tittade efter det som hon hade pratat om. "Men det ser ju ut som vi där" han skrattade lite åt det då han tyckte det var komiskt. Sofia nickade "vad tror du de här betyder?" frågade hon och när hon sa det ställde sig Teo upp. "Vi går till polen och tittar tycker jag" så Sofia hade inget annat val än att följa efter honom ditt. Hon tänkte i alla fall att hon kunde dra en tröja över sig som hon hade tagit med sig i fall det skulle bli kallt. Men Teo hade bara badbyxor på sig när han sprang bort till polen.

Men allt var inte som de hade förväntat sig eftersom polen var full med vatten vilken den aldrig hade annars den här årstiden. Så båda tittade på varandra innan de gick fram till vattnet och tittade men de såg normalt ut "jag undrar hur varmt det är?" sa Teo och hoppade i "är typ som de bruka.." längre hann han inte för han sjönk neråt i vattnet fast det skulle vara omöjligt så Sofia hoppade efter hans hand och hamnade också i vattnet och då kände hon också hur hon drogs neråt, neråt och de blev svart för båda två…


End file.
